


Why is the Wild Bear in Such a Good Mood?

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Smut, ahhh I dont know how to tag this, i mean thats basically it, theres some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: Onodera experiences a strange encounter with Yokozawa one morning and is determined to get to the bottom of it with Kisa as his partner in crime, but be careful what you wish for!
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Why is the Wild Bear in Such a Good Mood?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this out of boredom awhile back and decided to post it because I want to get the first chapter of that vampire fic out but I need to make some adjustments before I can. So I thought I'd post this one shot in the meantime! Thank you for being patient with me, and reading my work! I really appreciate it!  
-Peachy

“Ah! Hold the door please!”

Panting frantically, Onodera forced the strength into his legs after barreling past reception towards the occupied elevator, and to his dismay, the doors were closing. Luckily his voice had carried enough for the passenger to hear and snap at hand out at the last minute and wrench the heavy metal door open by signaling the sensor.

“Hah…I’m _so_ late!” Checking his watch, the brunette didn’t even look up to know who he’d boarded the lift with. Realizing he should offer his thanks Onodera glanced up, only for his warmed voice to die off quietly in his work associate’s shadow.

“I really appreciate…um…”

This tall, brooding, intimidating, raven, was none other than the top salesman of _Marukawa shoten_, or to put it simply; ‘the wild bear’. Title of course gifted by Kirishima Zen, who happened to be the editor-in-chief of Marukawa’s hit sellers: Za-Kan and the magazine issue _Japun, _however rather than taking it as a compliment, Yokozawa thought it an insult and despised the nickname that circled the office more recently as of late. The raven glanced his way, donned in his long grey coat that complimented his steely gaze, while at the end of his arm he clutched a business-issue brief case that no doubt held important documents. Deciding to button up and hoping to avoid a fearsome thrashing from the feared Yokozawa himself, Onodera kept his head low and studied his worn shoes_, it’s about time for a new pair—_

_“late huh?”_

The salesman’s deep voice seeped through his ears and he practically felt his soul jump into his throat out of fear.

“!!”

“Oversleep?”

“Ah, um, yeah I took these manuscripts home and fell asleep at the table…before I knew it, I was waking up to my final alarm…” Fumbling over his words, Onodera engaged in Yokozawa’s _rarely_ initiated conversation.

“Don’t work too hard or you’ll get sloppy.”

“Sorry…” The brunette felt a need to apologize and ducked his head dejectedly, of course there was always that back-handed nip that reminded him he was unwelcome in the raven’s presence. His jade green eyes nearly popped out of his skull when the salesman proceeded to offer a compliment nonetheless,

“Good job on that project last week, you’ve helped our sales and the results speak for themselves.”

His voice seemed warmer and that stony expression softened as a light smile ghosted at his lips, leaving the brunette to consider pinching himself as if he were in a dream of some sort.

“U-Um…Thank you…” feeling a smile quirk at his lips, Onodera found his spirits lifted and wandered out of the elevator in a daze, completely forgetting all about his unnoticed tardiness. Making his way over to the emerald division, the editor set his things on his desk, alerting his ghastly coworkers of his presence.

“Riichan! You’re late!” Kisa exclaimed dramatically from his desk, dragging his lifeless body upwards,

“I was so bored without you, Hatori is no fun and Takano-san keeps falling asleep!” The editor sighed from his desk and immediately wheeled over on his swivel chair to pester the brunette further.

  
“Sorry…”

“Hm? You’ve got a weird look on your face…did something happen?”

At this Hatori perked up out of pure concern for his coworker and opened his mouth after setting his pen down with a resounding clack,

“Everything alright Onodera?”

Looking up at the curious sets of eyes gazing his way, the editor spilled his story without protest,

“Yokozawa-san was acting strange in the elevator this morning…”

“Hm…you mean the wild-bear? I’ve never seen him ruffled! Are you sure you’re not overreacting?”

“Well…he gave me a compliment…I think he even smiled…”

“HE WHAT!?”  
  


the brunette flinched back at the simultaneous outburst from his coworkers and felt something roughly strike the top of his head, following his fellow editors,

“Ow! Takano-san that hurt!”

The editor in chief pulled back the roll of newspaper and leaned back in his chair, resting his long legs across his desk,

**“Keep it down!”** The raven barked and slid the book back over his face to get some shuteye. Deeming it safe to whisper, Kisa huddled in close to bother Onodera anew while Hatori set back to his manuscript.

“Now that you mention it, he has been acting awfully relaxed lately…approachable even!” the raven pondered aloud, but softly, so as to not wake his cranky boss. Onodera glanced behind the editor’s head to see Hatori nodding in agreement, pulled back into the conversation out of pure interest.

“Maybe Takano-san knows something, they’re close, aren’t they?”

“I-I don’t really—” Hoping to stay out of conflict with Yokozawa after finally earning some respect, Onodera weakly began to protest, only to be interrupted by Kisa shouting over his shoulder.

“Takano-san, do you know anything about this?”

The book that had been covering their boss’s face slid down to reveal a grim expression, accepting that he was no longer able to sleep, the editor-in-chief placed his glasses on his face to cope with the blurry image.

“You guys are too damn noisy! What the hell’re you yapping about!?”

Kisa didn’t seem flustered in the least much to Onodera’s sudden agitation, and simply responded with,

“Yokozawa’s been acting weird lately!”

Takano seemed to pause for a moment and for a microscopic second, recognition glinted in his sleep-tired eyes, until reverting back to a dull hazel.

“—that’s nobody’s business, you guys are just gonna start weird rumors and I’m gonna get bitched at.”

“Hang on, what’s with that hesitation?” Onodera pried, Kisa quick to jump on board and sink in his claws,

“You _do_ know something!”

“I’m telling you I really don’t! Now stop accusing me of things and get back to work before I fire all of you!”

Dejected sighs slipped into the air and Takano felt his rapidly beating heart slow beneath his poker-face, it’s a damn good thing they accepted his bluff, otherwise he’d have been screwed…letting loose a sigh of his own, the editor couldn’t fight his brain from recalling the memory as he grimaced down at his desk…

~~~

**~1 week ago~**

**“Taking a break Takano-san?” Kisa questioned lifelessly from his desk, they were working tirelessly to somewhat control the damage done after a last-minute break in one of their author’s deadlines. They’d been on track all week; it was only a matter of time before that devastatingly annoying phone call.**

**“I need a smoke.”**

**“Hurry back.” The raven turned back to his manuscript and lifted his pen, running on caffeine and pure adrenaline. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Takano casually sauntered out of the room, he should probably treat them all to dinner for working so hard, or just Onodera alone…it’d been awhile since they’d spent some time together after all…**

**Reaching into his breast-pocket, Takano fished out the carton of his favored cigarettes as he tread the familiar path to the break room on the editing floor. He’d expected to see at least another soul hoping to escape the brutality of the editing field with a nicotine fix, but the sight he faced was far more shocking, stopping the yawn tickling at his face dead in its tracks.**

**Glancing up, Takano nearly dropped the feather-light carton when his hazel eyes fixated on the editor-in-chief of Japun stealing a passionate kiss from his long-time friend, after plucking the burning cigarette from his lips,**

** **

** _“Yokozawa…?!”_ **

**It was more of a breathless whisper, and he barely had anytime to slide behind the wall before a familiar piercing grey gaze warily checked their surroundings. He could recognize the guy’s hearty voice anywhere as it began to shout,**

** **

** _“Idiot! What the hell are you thinking in a place like this!?”_ **

** **

** _“Quit whining, and show me some love~”_ **

** **

** _“Fuck off!”_ **

** **

** _It was a miracle no one else had seen them with how noisy they were!_ **

**The raven jumped when he heard the door down the hall slam shut following thundering footsteps that were heading his way. Takano began to slightly panic; it would be suspicious to start running, and dangerous, the best thing to do was act casual and continue strolling around the corner—**

**“Oh, excuse me—_Masamune_??” the person that bumped into him sounded ruffled and a hint of borderline panic laced his tone, while his flushed face spoke his true emotions. **

**“Yo.” It was all he could muster without breaking his composure, it was nearly impossible to snicker, he’d never thought it’d be Kirishima-san of all people to tame the wild-bear…though he had been hearing strange rumors, it was _still_ hard to believe after experiencing their secret relationship first-hand. **

**Yokozawa frowned and pushed past him,**

**“Sorry—I don’t have time to chat…” The wild-bear ran off with his tail between his legs, as it seemed he couldn’t handle the embarrassing possibility that his good friend had witnessed such a movie-script scene. While it left Takano mildly concerned when the salesman didn’t begin to mother him like he always did, he was glad he wasn’t getting another parent-like lecture to _eat more_ and _get some rest_.**

**“Later.” The editor called after him and chuckled to himself, turning on his heel back towards his department while returning his hands to his pockets. Seems like he didn’t need that cigarette after all, this was definitely a way better refresher than what nicotine could provide…**

~~~

As the clock ticked by, lunch swept over the emerald division and Onodera found himself fending Kisa off from stealing a bite of his take-out.

“Can I just have a tiny bite?”

“Kisa-san—”

“I won’t ask again; it just looks _so_ good!”

Unfortunately, Hatori was out pestering his author, so he wasn’t here to thwart Kisa from stealing the poor newbie’s lunch.

“Ok..fine…” The editor mumbled as a light pink blush began to dust his cheeks, shoving the chopsticks heaping with a serving in the raven’s direction to drop it on his own container of lunch. Onodera sighed and picked at his food; he wasn’t very hungry today…his mind was too occupied with what happened this morning. Something had to be seriously wrong with Yokozawa if he offered _him,_ of all people, a compliment…could he be falling ill?

“Umm, excuse me, sorry to bother you guys on your lunch but I need to pick something up for sales…” Henmi explained softly, almost hesitantly in front of their desk cluster, wringing his hands together nervously. The whole department looked like a disaster and from the looks of the piled-up books and coffee-stained papers, he worried if he so much as breathed in their direction they would topple over.

“Oh! Maybe Henmi knows something!” Kisa pointed in the nerve-wracked salesman’s direction with his own chopsticks, flicking specks of food his way, adding to the mess piling around them. Onodera turned around as a hesitant expression morphed over his features. Confirming that Takano was truly asleep beneath the dark comfort of a book, the brunette turned around and agreed, looking at the raven expectantly,

“Yokozawa-san is acting weird lately, do you know anything?” the editor whispered, afraid of waking his grumpy boss from his afternoon nap.

The salesman’s mocha eyes widened a moment and he glanced around him to make sure the coast was clear before leaning down and cupping a hand over his cheek to reply,

“He’s been spending a lot of time with Kirishima-san and his daughter; they even have _dinner_ together almost every night!”

Both editors gaped and suddenly flinched when the snoozing man behind them grumbled as he slowly woke up and stretched, letting the book fall off of his face to hit the floor with a resounding smack. The trio went rigid with nerves, watching Takano’s every move as he lifted his wrist to check his watch.

_“Meeting in five minutes, let’s go.”_

“ah! Sorry Henmi we’ve gotta run! Thanks for the info.” Kisa hurriedly explained, tossing his empty takeout in the trash, (which was actually the piling stack of papers on the desk…) before chasing after Onodera and his editor-in-chief who were already a good few steps ahead of him.

“Ah wait—”

They never gave him the sales data…glancing over the towering mess looming over their cluster, Henmi let out a defeated sigh and lowered the arm that had reached out for them in desperation. Oh well, he’ll just come back later…

~~~

“Are you insane!? I won’t settle for anything higher than 150,000!” The fierce wild-bear declared with finality, slamming his palms on the table’s surface as he dared to get in Kirishima’s face,

“Well it seems we’ve reached a predicament, because I’m not budging, 300,000 or nothing.” Kirishima snapped, folding his arms childishly.

Each of the arguing parties had their reasons, and their supporting members, but both divisions, editing and sales, had their own plans, leading to their department heads ripping each other’s throats out while the rest glared at each other from the sidelines.

“Now, now boys, I’m sure we can reach an agreement here, how about 225,000?” Isaka Ryuichiro, Marukawa’s company president, intervened, realizing this was getting out of hand…after glancing at the clock, they were getting nowhere, and he still had a substantial amount of work to get done.

“NO WAY!” both parties barked in unison, outright refusing the compromise.

“Well then what do you suggest? Because we’re getting nowhere, hm?”

Yokozawa glowered and Kirishima sighed, tossing a defiant glare at the salesman to add insult to injury.

“Stop flirting and make a deal so that we can all get out of here!” Isaka groaned, wiping a hand over his face dramatically.

The wild-bear began to roar with newfound rage and only grew more stubborn by the second even lowering his number now, while Kirishima notched his higher, pressing the salesman’s buttons to make everyone else’s ears bleed.

Kisa and Onodera plugged their ears and waited for it to be over…they’d been hoping to see if Kirishima and Yokozawa’s interactions were any different. A print-run decision meeting was a prime example to see if they were softer on each other, but it was the same dreadful, endless bickering back and forth. If there was anything going on between them, they’d spend all of their time quarrelling over useless matters, leaving no room for romance…

  
It seemed like it would never end, but even those kinds of meetings have to come to an agreement eventually, even if the arguing parties left unhappy with the compromise. Finding the elevator packed to its maximum capacity, Kisa and Onodera favored a trip to the stairwell instead.

“Man…I’m exhausted, just watching them bicker leaves me drained…”

“Tell me about it…” Kisa sighed, rubbing at his pounding temple, Yokozawa-san had a loud voice especially when it’s trapped in a small conference room with little-to-no ventilation…their efforts to get out of the conference room early and confront Kirishima-san had been utterly useless, as both he and a particularly grumpy salesman fled before anyone else…

_“Nnn~!”_

  
The duo halted in place and traded the same confused look,

_  
‘did you hear that too?’_

Kisa made the subtle gesture of zipping his lips and they back-tracked towards the soft moaning that filtered through the ajar bathroom door, both their jaws dropped at the sight, the pair almost wishing they hadn’t bothered in the first place.

\----

~15 minutes ago…~

The meeting was over, murmurs of agitation and relief floated around the room as everyone slowly filtered out to pack into the elevator. Meanwhile, Kirishima had skillfully pulled his lover aside to speak with him privately.

“Hm? Yokozawa, you have something on your shirt.”

“What where?” the raven looked down at the fabric covering his chest to inspect any possible stain.

“Tsk! It’s on your pants too! This just won’t do…come with me.” Catching the wild-bear off his guard after shaking his head with disapproval, the editor looped his arm through his and pulled him along to the nearest bathroom going completely unnoticed.

Finding himself lost in a daze as Kirishima forcibly dragged him out of the bustling room, it took just a bit longer to regain his senses. But his efforts were too-little too-late as the editor had already cornered him in the bathroom, any attempt to escape was futile. Huffing an annoyed sigh, the salesman furrowed his brows,

“Well? What’s wrong with my clothes?” The raven snapped, tapping his foot impatiently, he didn’t like this location, it was isolated and screamed trouble when trapped by his frisky lover. Finding nowhere left to run, Yokozawa felt his back meet the counter where the untouched sinks rest.

“You have too many on~” and with that Kirishima leaned forward sealing his lips with a searing kiss, sucking on his tongue until it was nearly numb when he found an opening, while he began to unbutton the raven’s shirt with dexterous speed.

“H-Hey—just-what do you think you’re doing…!!” the salesman protested and began to push weakly at the editor hovering over him, who was more occupied with biting at his collar after loosening his purple tie.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Seeing you all pissy up there got me so horny…now all I want to do is make a mess out of you.” The brunette murmured huskily, his erotic words going straight to his lover’s hips as he began to shudder under his touch.

“Now just sit back and allow me to satisfy you~”

Yokozawa fought down a moan when he felt Kirishima’s knee nudging at his stiffening erection through his slacks, coaxing it to swell even more with desire as he began to rub teasingly at the impressive bulge.

“Nng!”

Without a second thought, the brunette slipped his hand through the salesman’s loosened slacks to grip at his member, while the other wandered beneath his white dress-shirt to pinch a pert nipple until it was swollen and red. Yokozawa’s brows drew tight from the arousing sensations, but before he could let those heavenly fingers turn his mind into putty, he tried once more to shove the lusty editor away.

“We’re—on the clock…you numbskull!” The raven snapped harshly, wrenching away the brunettes wandering hands, but Kirishima, unthwarted by his remark, wiggled free from his grasp and proceeded to tug down his slacks and underwear with one swift movement, exposing his leaking shaft to the cool air.

“Uuhn…” Yokozawa bit into his hand when a large hand skillfully pumped his aching arousal, thumb swiping over the tip while Kirishima’s other hand explored further to probe at his entrance and…to his surprise it was slick…

It was useless at this point to ask why exactly Kirishima had been carrying such things so casually while he’s at work and on the clock, knowing he’d only respond with some half-hearted comment to brush him off without giving room to argue.

Feeling the brunette’s long, thick fingers slowly stretch his entrance one-by-one until it was a tight fit with just three, Yokozawa felt his legs beginning to shake beneath him as Kirishima continued to keep his erection interested with teasing tugs and languid strokes. Kirishima noticed this of course and helped lift Yokozawa’s hips so that he could sit halfway on the counter’s surface while he wrapped his long legs tightly around his back for support.

Without warning, Kirishima swiftly withdrew his hands from the raven’s entrance and he yanked off his pants, shoes included, without giving Yokozawa a chance to think. In the next moment all the salesman could feel was the brunette’s hard arousal pushing into his tight cavern while a warm palm tightly gripped his swollen shaft, denying his release.

“_Nnn_!” barely able to bite his lip in time, Yokozawa struggled to fight back a moan after being entered so suddenly. Seeking comfort in Kirishima’s shoulder, the raven hid from his own embarrassment as Kirishima slowly began to draw out and slam back in, setting his legs to trembling.

Each pass grew more violent and demanding, forcing desperate groans to bubble from the salesman’s lips that he couldn’t control. His body was growing hotter by the second and waves of pure bliss were washing over his low belly just enough to tip him over the edge…except Kirishima’s teasing grip was keeping his weeping member from reaching that peak that would carry him off into euphoria.

Still working his hips relentlessly, Kirishima leaned down to nip behind his lover’s ear and whisper huskily,

_“So tight…”_

The breath against his neck left the raven’s hairs raising, still conscious enough to hiss a retort,

“Shut—up…nng”

Feeling his sock covered feet wavering in the air from the force of his lover’s thrusts, Yokozawa’s toes curled when the brunettes swollen arousal nailed his sweet spot with a timed pace, ripping an erotic noise or two from his throat as lewd squelching sounds bounced off of the walls. Yokozawa didn’t know how long he could last with Kirishima’s soft grunts penetrating his ears as he continued to piston his hips in a merciless rhythm that left the raven shaking with pure bliss. The brunette’s thrusts reached even deeper and the raven sunk his nails into his clothed back to anchor himself while he lost himself to the pleasure.

Kirishima looked up when he saw movement in the mirror that came from behind him, recognizing he had an audience, the editor silently drew up a steady finger to his lips and smirked. Letting go of the salesman’s leaking shaft, the brunette slid his hand over Yokozawa’s eyes, brushing over his onyx locks before sweeping his vision into darkness. Kirishima gripped Yokozawa’s hip with the other and with a few final pounding thrusts, the raven was crying out blissfully in his ear while he reached his peak as he arched his back, Kirishima following close behind,

“hah...nn—_ah_!”

“_Ngn_…”

The shuddering body beneath him slowly relaxed along with his quivering entrance that milked his arousal for every last drop. Glancing up at the mirror to make sure their audience, left either out of pure mortification or disgust, Kirishima slid out with a groan and lifted his hand from Yokozawa’s eyes. Blinking away the spots from his vision, the raven shook his head and his distant gaze focused just in time to see Kirishima tossing a condom in the toilet to flush it, along with the evidence of his passion.

“…” Yokozawa silently dressed himself and looked himself over in the mirror to make sure there weren’t any suspicious stains, or mussed strands of hair. Satisfied, the salesman turned around and,

—weakly slapped Kirishima across the face, unable to muster much strength.

“!!”

The brunette was surprised for a minute, but he couldn’t say he didn’t see it coming…

“Ouchie…” Kirishima muttered half-heartedly, and brought up his hand to cover the somewhat lingering sting.

Fuming, the raven glared him up and down the best he could muster, before hastily stalking out of the bathroom, still riding too high to form a proper argument. The door at his side slammed shut and the brunette suppressed a flinch, giving himself a glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom to get some more work done for the rest of the day with a permanent satisfied smirk dancing across his lips.

\----

Holding their breath, the trio watched Yokozawa stomp out of the bathroom, Kirishima following shortly after. It wasn’t until the footsteps cleared their earshot that they let out collective sighs of relief.

“How the hell am I supposed to get that image out of my head!?”

“Hmm but…Yokozawa-san is surprisingly cute…!” Kisa pondered aloud, cupping his chin seriously lost in thought.

“This is why I told you guys not to pry…” Takano sighed with exasperation, rubbing at his throbbing temple.

The editor-in-chief had shown up relatively late for the show, only to grab Kisa and Onodera quietly to pull them into the shadows just as the noisy pair had finished up in the bathroom, making sure to cover their mouths to keep them from screaming out loud. He’d had a feeling they would continue snooping, and trying to protect his subordinate’s innocence had cost him more than its worth.

He did _not_ want to see _or_ hear that…this was definitely going to make him think twice when messing around with Onodera on the clock…

“Sorry Takano-san…” The editor’s apologized, bowing their heads shamefully.

“You guys should be sorry for yourselves; you guys still have to work with them, better work on that poker face of yours Onodera.” Takano pointed out, sauntering off to the smoke lounge, yeah, today he was _definitely_ gonna need that cigarette.

\----

“Welcome back Yokozawa-san! How did the meeting go, did they decide on 150,000?” Henmi poked his head up from his desk, eager to hear the brutal details from the wild-bear himself.

“No…but it was fine…200,000” the salesman mumbled blankly, his eyes holding a vacant stare while a crimson dust decorated his cheeks.

“Is everything alright sir? Your face is _really_ red!” The raven pointed out, drawing the stares of neighboring salesman who tossed subtle glances their way.

“Where the hell are those sales stats from emerald!?” Yokozawa barked, feeling his face heat up further, he wasn’t in the mood, or proper mindset to hold a conversation with his nosy subordinate.

“Ah—um… about that…”

“Forget it, I’ll get them myself.” The wild-bear snapped and kicked out his chair to stand, wincing for just a second when a dull ache lanced through his hips, _that bastard!_

“Are you sure you’re—”

“Stop pestering me and get back to work!”

“Yes sir…” the raven sighed dejectedly and turned back to the papers littering his desk.

Yokozawa flinched, he’d done it again, why couldn’t he just be nicer? Knowing he had to make things right the salesman took a deep breath, confusing his subordinate even further.

“Good work today…I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

Henmi lit up with excitement after getting a direct compliment from his boss and grinned, putting a light smile on Yokozawa’s face as well, as it seemed contagious.

“Right!”

With newfound vigor, the raven turned back to his reports and began typing furiously while his superior slipped out of the room.

\----

“I don’t think I can do this…I have to quit…” Onodera mumbled to himself as he cradled his head in his hands, hoping this was all just one big nightmare.

“You’re not going anywhere! If I have to suffer, then you do too!” Kisa sniped, flicking a pen his direction, his deep brown eyes suddenly going wide with fear,

“—!!”

Onodera followed his fellow editor’s eyeline and gulped before turning around, letting out a squeak of terror as Yokozawa sauntered in behind him.

“Y-Yokozawa-san! What can I do for you?” The brunette fumbled his flustered response, hoping to paste on a blasé expression but failing miserably, how he _envied_ Takano’s skill at times like this…

“I sent Henmi here earlier to get the promotional data?” The raven quirked his brow in their direction, noticing how the pair refused to directly meet his eyes.

_Strange, did he have something on his face? _

“Is something wrong…?” Yokozawa cautioned, tightening his tie in a fit of anxiety, hoping to some deity that Kirishima hadn’t left a mark above his collar.

“N-N-Nothing! Just a second! Umm….” Flailing his limbs Onodera searched the messy pile of books, loose papers and trash frantically, carelessly knocking things left and—

_“Onodera watch out—!!”_

_  
Right_…

The salesman flinched back when a fresh cup of coffee went flying his way, courtesy of the flustered editor’s elbow. It was hot for only a second, but his suit absorbed the heat before it reached his skin to burn him, however, he was nevertheless annoyed that his suit had been ruined.

“AH! Yokozawa-san I’m so sorry!”

“Its…fine—” he didn’t really know what to say to something like this, the only thing he could do now was pay an extra trip to the dry-cleaners.

An alert chimed in his pocket and Yokozawa fished through his pocket checking his phone for a minute while a soft smile passed over his face before returning back to his trademark scowl.

“Something came up, just have it on my desk tomorrow morning.”

Onodera and Kisa both let out collective sighs of relief as they watched the raven rush out of the department to the elevators, only to see him leave 5 minutes later, following Kirishima-san while they made idle chatter. His smug amber eyes locking on the spying pair and had the gall to wink.

“You guys are so screwed.” Takano snickered, reminding the duo of what a mess they’d gotten into, Kirishima had definitely seen their faces…

_ At least they had their answer, but how were they ever going to be able to look at them the same again!?_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm gonna go sleep now, hope you enjoyed it! I've had a lot of fun writing smut lately, I guess testing the waters has gotten me more comfortable, hope its not too bad lol. But thanks so much for reading! and I hope to see you soon! <3  
-Peachy


End file.
